1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device, a driving device and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a display device in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a pentile structure, and a driving device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays having low weight and volume have been developed. Common types of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) for controlling luminance with current or voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode layer and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material in the electric field for emitting light in response to the electric field.
As the resolution of the display device becomes greater, an aperture ratio of the display panel may be reduced, which causes the luminance of the device to be lower. To address this problem, a pixel structure following the pentile scheme of the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been developed. Korean Published Application 10-2008-0099908 describes a method for addressing a problem occurring on the line patterns and a massed color problem in the pixel structure according to the pentile method of the liquid crystal display (LCD).
Regarding the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the pentile-based pixel structure for disposing a green pixel between a red pixel and a blue pixel has also been developed. The pentile based pixel structure shows a reddish tinge on the left outermost vertical line and a greenish tinge on the right outermost vertical line, which is called a color shift. The above-noted color shift adversely affects image quality of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.